hightechlowlife_gurpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cybernetics
Cybernetic modifications, or cyberware, is everywhere. For the rich, the poor, and everyone in between, bodyshops on every street corner offer minor modifications at your convenience, legally or otherwise. Even the gang-bangers on those street corners might be equipped with cybernetic vision enhancements or datajacks. Besides their wireless functionality, almost all cybernetic devices are equipped with a neural interface that lets you mentally activate and control their functions. You can use this in place of wireless control, preventing wireless hacking, as long as all of the "moving parts" are connected to your nervous system. An item that has a wireless bonus, however, can only gain that full level of functionality if wireless functionality is active. Eyeware Eyeware is probably the most common type of cybernetic replacement. Originally designed to gift the blind with normal sight, cybereyes allow for far more than normal human vision. While they still carry a social stigma in places, and the idea continues to carry a certain degree of squeamishness about it, it’s not entirely uncommon for people with perfectly good natural eyes to trade them out for cybernetic replacements. Most cybereye enhancements are also offered as retinal modifications to the natural eye. Retinal modifications are treated as cybereye enhancements, but the cost of the modification is increased by 50%. As a general rule, upgrades are applied to both eyes so that the user’s vision doesn’t become unbalanced. Cybereyes Cybereyes are available in any shape or color, from “almost natural” to all chrome to solid glowing purple and everything in between. Some models have their color and pattern easily altered by downloading a new skin. * Statistics: ''Accessory (Video Display) 1; Nictitating Membrane 2 2; Protected Vision 5; Blindness (Mitigator -80%) -10. ''-2 points. * Availability: ''Two major eye procedures. $4,000. Earware Earware includes both cybernetic ear replacements and hearing enhancements that are added to cyberears. Cyberear enhancements are also offered as modifications to natural ears. These modifications are treated as cyberear enhancements, but the cost of the modification is increased by 50%. Cyberears Ordinarily, cyberears replace only the inner ear, although the whole thing can be replaced as well. * ''Statistics: ''Protected Hearing 5; Deafness (Mitigator, -80%) -4. ''1 point. * Availability: Two minor procedures. $1,000. LC 4. One Cyberear A single cyberear is sometimes implanted to mitigate an injury or birth defect. * Statistics: ''Hard of Hearing (Mitigator -80%) -2 ''-3 points. * Availability: Minor procedure $500. LC 4. Audio Enhancement Audio enhancement allows the user to hear a broader spectrum of audio frequencies, including high and low frequencies outside of the normal human audible spectrum. The user also experiences fine discrimination of nuances and can block out distracting background noise. * Statistics: ''Acute Hearing 2+. ''2+ points. * Availability: ''Minor procedure. $2,000 per level of Acute Hearing. Balance Augmenter The balance augmenter enhances the inner ear's natural balance mechanism. * ''Statistics: ''Klutz (Mitigator, -80%) -2; Perfect Balance (Temporary Disadvantage, Electrical, -20%) 12. ''10 points. * Availability: ''Minor procedure. $7,000. LC 4. Sound Discrimination This enhancement grants the recipient a superhuman ability to distinguish between sounds. This works as the Discriminatory Hearing Advantage, but memorizing a sound requires only a short sample and does not require an IQ roll. Additionally, the recipient can selectively filter for certain sounds, blocking out background noise to focus on specific sounds or patterns of sounds, including speech, word, and sound pattern recognition. This allows the recipient to do things such as listening to live music while filtering out the noise of the crowd, or eavesdropping on a specific individual across a noisy room. * ''Statistics: ''Discriminatory Hearing (Temporary Disadvantage, Electrical, -20%). * ''Availability: ''Two minor procedures. $4,000. LC 4. Sound Link ''This cybernetic is available only as a modification to a natural ear, as its features are included in a basic cyberear system. A sound link is a tiny sound system that can play audio from linked sources in the user's PAN, headware memory, or datajack, directly into the recipient's ear. * Statistics: ''Accessory (Sound Link) 1. ''1 point. * Availability: ''Simple procedure. $100. LC 4. Bodyware These include modifications to the body's limbs and organs, as well as implanted devices. Biomonitor Implant This implant monitors vital signs: pulse, heartbeat, blood pressure, respiration, brainwaves, blood sugar, and alcohol levels, as well as the overall condition of the recipient's other cybernetics. It includes a small wrist display, and can connect to a neural interface or computer implant. It gives a +2 bonus to any First Aid, Diagnosis, or Physician rolls on the recipient, as long as the medic can see the display. Halve the bonus if the user can see it but must describe it to the medic. If the medic has a neural interface or computer, they can jack it into a port beside the visual readout, or into the recipient's datajack if they have one, and monitor the recipient directly. * ''Statistics: ''Accessory (Biomonitor) 1. ''1 point. * Availability: Simple procedure. $100. LC 4. Autoinjector An autoinjector can be implanted into the recipient's torso and connected to their biomonitor. This implant is not under the recipient's direct control, but is instead triggered based on physiological conditions as detected by the user's biomonitor. The autoinjector is refilled via a port in the recipient's chest, which is typically covered by a flap of synthskin. * Statistics: ''Accessory (Autoinjector) 1. ''1 point. * Availability: ''Minor procedure (if the recipient has a biomonitor installed at the same time, it is a single minor procedure). $300. LC 4. Bomb Implant This explosive charge is attached to a timed or remote-triggered detonator and placed in the recipient's head or torso. Implanted bombs could be suicide devices under the control of the recipient, or used to insure the loyalty of an untrustworthy subordinate. Implanted bombs are often wired into other implants to prevent tampering. An ounce of plastic explosive will influct 6d crushing damage with the explosive modifier; wounding to the victim is tripled (as per a vital hit) for a torso charge in the vitals, or quadrupled (as per a skull injury) for one buried in the head. An exploding skull inflicts 1d-3 cutting fragmentation damage to anyone nearby. * ''Statistics: An implanted bomb may qualify as an Involuntary Duty. * Availability: Simple procedure. Use the cost and LC of a smart grenade; a 25mm or 40mm can fit in the torso, a 15mm in a limb, or a 10mm elsewhere in the body. Reinforced Skeleton This series of implants reinforces the recipient's skeleton with carbon fibers, giving them the structural strength of metal. Implants take over the function of bone marrow and produce blood cells. The recipient's weight does not increase. The reinforced bones do not show up on metal detectors, but can be identified with X-rays or advanced sensors. * Statistics: ''HP +5 10; DR 20 (Skull only, -70%) 30; DR 10 (Limited, Crushing, -40%; Tough Skin, -40%) 10. ''60 points. * Availability: ''Radical procedure. $50,000. LC 3. Subdermal Armor This flexible armor plating is implanted under the skin. The armor is invisible to the naked eye, and does not appear on metal detectors, but can be discovered with a medscanner, diagnostic sensors, or a careful tactile examination. * ''Statistics: ''DR 8 (Limited, Piercing and Cutting, -20%; Tough Skin, -40%) 16, DR 4 (Tough Skin, -40%) 12. ''28 points. * ''Availability: ''Radical procedure. $2,000. LC 2. Category:Equipment Category:Cybernetics